


My I Special Chapters

by dreameh



Series: My I [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Asshole father, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More tags to be added, adopting a kitten, break ups, but nooo, youd think id get a hang of this tagging thing by now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Special chapters for my multi chaptered story 'My I'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the special chapters (and birthday chapters, but there will only be two of those), the only chapter that is chronologically important is the first one, as that one occurs at the same time as the very first chapter of My I. the others all occur at different points after the epilogue.
> 
> any trigger warnings will be in the notes before the chapter, such as the ones for this chapter which are below
> 
>  
> 
> TW: homophobic insults , mentions of violence , etc

**Minghao P.O.V**

 

Junhui was zoning out, again. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I watched him smell his food and then start staring at something unknown. This boy really was the love of my life.  
  


After he blinked and came back to the real world, I teased him and giggled when he pouted at me. We continued to eat in peace with very few moments where Junhui made horrible jokes with the sheer purpose of trying to make me laugh, as if he doesn't make me laugh effortlessly anyway.

  
When we were approximately halfway through our meals, one of the two phones I had in my pocket started to vibrate as I got an incoming call. I apologised to Junhui for interrupting the meal and ran to the bathrooms to answer the call.

  
I pulled out the phone with perfect timing before the call was missed and didn't even get to check the caller ID. I began to speak, but upon hearing a familiar voice cut me off, I froze in fear.

 

It was my father.

The one person I never wanted to hear the voice of again.

 

Panicked, I pulled out the other phone that was in my pocket, and upon seeing that it was my own, I felt a chill run through my body. Somehow my father managed to get my mum's number, even though by she changed it way back when she divorced him.

  
"Hello my little fag son. I was hoping that your whore of a mother would answer, but that's okay, I can tell you some other things." my blood ran cold at that moment and I shivered upon hearing the voice of the person who traumatised me as a child. "You know... If I knew that you were going to turn out to be such a disappointment then I would've killed you back then to save me the trouble of having to deal with something like you now.

  
"Dancing, singing, wanting to be an idol. How girlish can you get? Or wait, is that why you do that? You do those things and like boys because you want to be a girl so badly." my breath hitched when he said about liking boys because I had no clue how he knew, I was too young for anything like that when I last saw him.

  
"Oh yes, I know about your little boyfriend. That's one of many things my new neighbour told me about you when he found out I was your father. Now boy, my helpful little neighbour told me you moved somewhere, so I'm telling you this, if I ever see you, I will stalk you back to where you live, kill you and your whore of a mother, maybe by slitting your throats, maybe by using a knife to carve truths into your bodies and watching you bleed out, whatever I feel like doing.

  
"Oh, maybe I should wait until your boy toy comes over and then torture you both, killing him right in front of your eyes for the extra effect. Maybe after that I should see if that theory that pineapple juice can dissolve a dead body is really true. And what I just said to you is not a threat. It's a promise. Mark my words, I will do what I should've done to you ages ago."

  
The line went dead and after putting the phone away, I put my face in my hands and sobbed. I was terrified that he would find us and hurt Jun. I didn't want Jun to get caught in my family's past because he knew just how terrified of everything I was because of him. I haven't seen my father since I was 3 but all I knew was that I felt as terrified of him now as I was back then.

  
I rubbed at my eyes, trying to stop myself from crying any more, and after I did stop crying, I washed my face even though it did nothing to stop my cheeks from being flushed and my eyes being red and puffy.

  
When I went back out, I was worried that Junhui would notice that I was not being myself because he's always over-cautious of everything that happens with me, but even if he did notice that something was wrong, he didn't say anything to me about it. I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I was about to do, but I couldn't let what my father 'promised' would happen actually happen because I would never forgive myself if he got hurt because of me. 

  
After we finished eating our food, I took his hand and walked out of the restaurant, we walked endlessly for a while, just enjoying each other's company (and so we could walk off all that food we had just eaten) before we stopped in a park, intending to sit on a bench by the playground. He instantly gravitated over to the swing set so I followed him and sat down on the swing next to him. It was silent for a while, he was looking up at the sky while I was looking at him, and then I broke the silence with that dreaded statement.

  
" _I don't think we should date anymore. We're probably better suited as just best friends_." I could see Junhui looking at me out of the corner of his eye and cursed under my breath upon seeing the tears in his eyes. He looked away to wipe the tears from his eyes before turning to look at me. I didn't want to look at him, I hated how I felt so threatened by a man who I hadn't seen since I was four. He wouldn't know what I looked like, yet I was afraid that somehow he would find us, that he would somehow know what I looked like, even after all this time.

  
" _Why so suddenly? We have been happy since we got together. What changed so suddenly for you to say that?_ " He asked, voice breathy as he started to panic. The tears were back in his eyes again. All I wanted to do was say sike, then wipe his tears away and laugh off the pain that we were both feeling. I hated how Junhui was the one suffering because of my own personal problems.  
  


" _Y-you did nothing wrong, don't blame yourself. I just... I just thought, maybe we are better off as friends? I don't know, I'm just questioning myself and I don't want to get you involved in my problems because we're dating_." I stuttered as I spoke, I hated being a disappointment to him. Junhui laughed after I said that, but there was no warmth, no happiness, it was a cold, harsh sound, and I hated myself for making him unhappy. He spoke not long after that, " _Dating me doesn't mean anything. I'd still get involved with whatever it is because you're my damn best friend_." I knew it was true, but I also knew that he would be less likely to be threatened if he was simply my friend, not my boyfriend.

  
I abruptly stood up, I couldn't deal with this any longer. " _I... I'm sorry. It's too late now. I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I'll leave. I'm sorry_." I bowed and stiffly walked away. As I made my way home, tears started cascading from my eyes and I brought my phone out. With my eyes blurry from the tears, I called the last person I had messaged, knowing that I couldn't trust myself to try to find his contact.  
  


"Minghao? What's wrong?" His deep voice sounded through my phone speaker, "Aren't you meant to be with Junhui right now?" Hearing his name made me burst into sobs again. "Oh my... I'll come over to yours soon, stay safe until hyung gets over, and don't do anything irrational, okay?"

  
"Okay, thank you, Wonwoo-hyung." I practically whispered. He hung up soon after that and I put my phone away and continued on my long, lonely walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lazy day at our apartment, a day without schedules, without training, without anything that could cause unnecessary stress. A day when we could stay in bed until the middle of the day and nobody would care, therefore that's what we were doing. Minghao and myself were tangled together in our blankets, savouring the warmth of the bed and each other.

I was minutes, seconds even, from falling asleep when Minghao's sleepy voice pulled me back to reality " _Gē. Gē_." I grumbled into my pillow after being disrupted from my sleep and turned my head to look over at my boyfriend.

" _What_...?" I asked, the word slurring a little as I watched the boy sit up after untangling himself from myself and our covers. He didn't respond immediately and I realised that he wouldn't respond unless I sat up as well. I did this with a pout on my face and when I had successfully sat up I looked at him expectantly.

" _Okay Gēge, you know that thing we talked about a long time ago?_ " I squinted as I looked at him in disbelief. " _Haohao... we talk about a lot of things, so you'll need to be a lot more specific if you want me to know what you're talking about baby_." I stated and he nodded in understanding before speaking again.

" _I know I need to be more specific for you to know what I'm talking about, but I want you to guess anyway_." He smiled knowingly at me and I couldn't help but feel fearful because I had absolutely no clue what it could be. My first thought was marriage, because ever since we were younger we had promised each other we were getting married (and I promised him I would propose), but I was planning to propose to him soon, so I didn't want to let him think about that.

My second thought was about our dream to be kpop artists, but that was already fulfilled and we were living in our dream currently, so it couldn't be that. Another thought was regarding our promise to each other that we'd go back to China together, but if that were to happen I'd probably have gotten a spam of messages from Mingming about it because we promised him that we would go together.

" _I don't know Xiao Hao... please tell me._ " He smirked and got off the bed and went over to our closet. He went through our clothes and pulled a few things our and threw them at me. " _Get dressed Gē, were going out_." I shot him a slightly bewildered look but before I could protest Minghao had already started getting changed, rendering me speechless, just like always, as I saw him shirtless.

" _C'mon you big dumb, you need to get dressed, stop staring at me_." I sighed and looked down at what he had thrown at me and saw a white turtleneck, a black trench coat and a pair of black ripped jeans. That's good, not too casual (idols can't go out looking like they just got out of bed, sadly) and not too formal (there's no way in hell we'd want to go out regularly looking like we were about to go to the MAMAs).

After I had gotten changed, I followed Minghao as he left the house and led us down the street. As we passed the pet shop that was in the street, I went back after I saw two little tortoiseshell kittens in the window and cooed at how cute they were. Minghao smiled at me when he came to a stop next to me and then as he went past me to go inside, my jaw dropped and I stared at his back in shock.

" _Hao- what_ -" the younger didn't even react when I followed him in and walked up to the counter. "Hi, I want to buy one of the kittens you have in the front window _._ " I spluttered hearing him say that. When he had said that it was something we talked about a long time ago, this was not what I was expecting.

"Sure, which one do you want?" I blinked once, twice, three times, shocked by what was happening. " _Gē, it's your choice_." Another shocked look at the younger. Minghao laughed quietly and the worker also laughed, yet I caught him looking at us with an almost wistful look on his face.

"I uhhh..." I looked back at the cats so I could try to find the one that had been looking at me. Thankfully I found her quickly. "The one with less light patches of fur. The one who's just staring. Oh wait, now she's playing with something nonexistent... oh well yeah she's definitely the one for us."

Minghao let out another laugh at what the kitten was doing and we followed the worker over to where the kittens were being held. "Is she normally like this...?" Minghao asked. He nodded, saying, "She's always like this. When you pet her, she tends to let you pet her, then attack your hand by biting it."

"Oh my god I love her even more." I exclaimed and the worker laughed again. He unlocked and opened the sliding glass and leaned over to pick the kitten up gently, passing her over to me. I cooed as she looked up at me with huge, innocent eyes and couldn't help but laugh when she turned to look at my hand and bit me with her tiny teeth.

We went back to the counter where the worker had set up a pile of paperwork. Minghao looked at me with the kitten latched to my finger, then sighed and offered to sign the papers. He read through the pages, signed where necessary and then when he was on the very last page, spoke up "What do you want to name her  _Gēge_?"

"I wanna call her Min because you and her are rivals in cuteness to me." Minghao's face burned bright red because of what I said and he used his hands to hide his face from me. I let out a little laugh and went over to kiss him on the crown of his head. Minghao made a small noise of distress and shooed me away from him in embarrassment as he wrote Min's name on the last page and signed it.

The worker told us what sort of supplies we'd need and so, whilst still holding Min, I went off into the aisles to find the food we'd need along with a few bowls, some toys, a carry cage and a bright yellow collar. Satisfied, I went back to the counter and dropped everything down on top of it. Both Minghao and the worker looked surprised seeing I had chosen a bright yellow collar but I just smiled at them.

After everything was paid for, I put all of the supplies in the carry cage and kept hold of Min. I've decided that she's my child, so I'm not letting go of her until I get to our apartment. We got into the room and put her down after we closed the door and she looked at everything that she could see before trying to run somewhere in the apartment and promptly tripping over her own paws.

Minghao suppressed a burst of laughter and I cooed. "Haohao isn't our child adorable?" He smiled at both me and Min and then soon after, flopped face down onto the nearest flat surface, sighing as he landed on the couch. Min, upon seeing him do that, followed him, struggled to jump up onto the couch Minghao was on and after kneading his back a little, laid down on top of him, which caused both of us to laugh.

I shot a message to our group chat with our members about the new addition to our family, followed by a photo of the scene in front of me. All the members sent messages saying about how cute Min was and after the conversation had moved on to a different topic, I put my phone down and sat next to Minghao.

Min looked up, meowed upon seeing me and as I loudly copied her meow, she moved to sit on my legs. After she was safely off, Minghao stood back up and disappeared into our room. He emerged less than a minute later with blankets and my laptop. Realising that this was my ideal date, my ideal way to spend time with my boyfriend, I realised I wanted to do something tonight.

After we had watched a bunch of illegally uploaded movies, including Crazy Rich Asians (which we both really enjoyed, we both laughed and cried because of it), we ordered Chinese takeaway. At some point during the movies, Min had jumped off me and wandered off into the apartment, so I had gotten up to actually set her stuff up before sitting down.

After our last movie, while Minghao waited for the food to arrive, I set up and lit a bunch of Minghao's favourite scented candles on the coffee table and went into our room, finding the box I had sneakily hidden in another box which contained a pair of shoes that I had been saving to wear for an appropriate occasion. While I was in there, I also changed back into the tracksuit pants I was wearing earlier and put the box in my pocket.

After I sat back down, the doorbell rang, our food had arrived. When Minghao came in with our food, he froze upon seeing the candles on the table. " _What's this?_ " He asked. Fuck. I hadn't thought of a reason for me setting up candles.

" _I uh, I was thinking, we actually do this as our date plan most of the time but why don't we ever make it more romantic with candles? So I just decided why not. And while we're at it, let's watch our favourite movie while we're eating_." Minghao's eyes lit up when I mentioned our favourite movie, because neither of us ever passed up a chance to watch Kimi no Na wa.

I got the movie set up while Minghao went to get cutlery. After he returned, we ate and watched the movie, completely paying attention to everything that was happening, despite having watched it more than 10 times in the past.

However, while we were watching it, my mind was racing at a high speed, thinking about everything that I was gonna do. Min, as if sensing my inner fear, meowed and rubbed her head against my leg, sitting on a cushion I had put by the coffee table.

When it got to the one part at the end of the movie in which they met in the future, Minghao started sobbing (like he always did), and like always when he did that, he reached around for his tissues (which had been knocked under the couch this time around).

While he searched for the box under the couch, vision blurred from the tears, I moved off the couch so I was on one knee, and held the box in my hands, open to display the ring. Minghao let out a teary laugh as he found them and dabbed at his eyes with a tissue. He grabbed another and turned to give one to me, but when he saw me, he dropped the tissue in shock and brought his hands up to cover his mouth, tears starting to well in his eyes again.

" _Xu Minghao, my Xiao Haohao, ever since the very first time I met you all those years ago, I knew you were going to be special to me. How could you not? You were always adorable in my eyes. Years as best friends soon became years as boyfriends, and of course, since you were the one who asked me out originally because I was too shy, I owe all of these happy memories to you, but_ _this time, I wanted to be the one to ask you the big question._

_"You have brought everything from energy to happiness to my life and you make my day something special every time I see you. With you, something as simple as waking up to cuddle and watch movies is something that's extremely valuable to me. Together we were able to make so much happen, to bring many of our dreams to fruition, but I don't think I would've been able to live my life so magnificently so far if it weren't for you coming into my life. Xu Minghao, the love of my life, the one I want to spend eternity with, will you marry me?_ "

Minghao, at this point, was sobbing even more than what he was at the movie. It was a little funny, but I couldn't avoid the cold fear that gripped at my heart that came from the anxiety that was trying to convince me that he'd say no.

" _I- Gēge, I... I'm speechless, really, I never expected you to be the one to ask. I... of course I'll marry you Junnie, you're the love of my life, the one I want to love forever, would I say anything else but yes? I don't think I even could._ "

I sat back up on the couch in order to slip the ring on Minghao's finger and gently, with my shaking hands, I wiped his tears. Minghao let out a laugh because I was crying, yet I was still wiping his tears and he then wiped my own tears. He slowly continued to move forward bit by bit until we were touching foreheads and our hands moved away from near each other's eyes. Minghao's lingered on the side of my face and mine dropped down to wrap around his waist as we leaned in to share a short but sweet kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much fluff uwu

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts, comment below~
> 
> come scream with me on my [twitter](http//:twitter.com/whywenjunhui)


End file.
